Until We Meet Again
by angel007
Summary: My take on the Hohki and Hotohori romance. Hohki's dead, but she will not go the realms of those who passed away. What happens to her now?


I didn't know death could be so peaceful.  
  
My transition from the world of the living to the other side was painless. I died in my sleep. It was really weird how it happened. I felt that my body was detaching itself from something heavy. When I looked down, I saw myself lying on the bed. I screamed, of course. Who wouldn't? I was there, I am also here. But it seems like I was the only one who heard my voice.  
  
I'm dead and I couldn't be more happier.  
  
Don't get me wrong. I would love to be at Bohsin' s side as he continues to rule the kingdom (he's only 25 but he achieved so much more. More than his father, in fact). But I'm quite sick for a long time and my body's getting weaker as each day passed by. Lately, I barely could get out of my bed. I was just a shadow of my former self. I was actually waiting for death to take me. And then, it came. So, here I am.  
  
I'm not afraid to leave Bohshin. There are so many people who love him. I know, those people can take the place of the void I will surely leave. Bohshin is in good hands.  
  
Well, I know I am supposed to go to the other side now. You know, heaven (hopefully, I'll be there. I don't want to be stuck in hell). But I just want to take one last look of the palace. I want to imprint into my memory every single detail of this place I called home.  
  
So I took a tour. Every room brought back vivid memories of my existence. The day I first saw His Majesty, Emperor Hotohori. The birth of my son. The time I saw His Majesty in his ghost form. The birth of my granddaughter, Ling. Everything was as fresh and as new as it is today as it was back then.  
  
The last room I visited was our - Hotohori-sama and mine's - matrimonial room. This was where Bohshin was created. This was also the place where a lot of my tears were shed.  
  
The Emperor and I shared a lot of nights making love in this room. He was a kind and generous lover. He knew where to touch me and he knew how to give me exquisite pleasure. It was perfect. We often, but not always, saw each other (he's a busy man, you know). But when we did see one another, it always ended up with the two of us in bed. Until Lady Miaka came.  
  
At first, it was just those little changes in him. The far away looked. The glances. I let it passed. Lady Miaka was really pretty. I thought it was just a little crush. Then it became more apparent that I'm losing him.  
  
When we made love, there was no warmth in them. His kisses were cold. His touches were empty. When he looked at me in the eye, it was as if he was seeing someone else. I presumed he was just too preoccupied with political matters. There were wars being waged against our city. Many people were dying. The Maiden of Suzaku was in grave danger. But I blinded myself with these presumption so much that even if the real reason was staring straight at me, I still didn't see it. I was a fool.  
  
I found out the truth in the most hurtful way possible. Like the usual, I was making love to him. I was so happy that night. The magic was back. Then he uttered that name. Miaka. I was shell-shocked. But he didn't seem to notice that he said a different name. I continued making love to him. Amidst the tears, the pains in my whole being. I felt that I was being torn into two. He was making love to me and yet, I never had him. His body was joining with mine but his heart did not belong to me. It belonged to her.  
  
That incident happened so many times. So many, I lost count. But I love Hotohori so much. I didn't utter any single word of reproach. Every mentioned of her name was like a knife that killed me ever so slowly. I thought I wouldn't explode. But I was just too human after all. I confronted him.  
  
The day before he died, he went to see me in my room. He said the war couldn't be stopped. He was needed in front to give moral support to the soldiers. He approached to kiss me. I didn't know what came over me. I shrugged him. He was surprised to say the least. I was praying he wouldn't asked me what's wrong because if he did...but life could be so funny sometimes. When you're asking for something not to happen, it explodes right into your face. Hotohori-sama asked me what's wrong. That did it. All the things I had been keeping inside of me just spewed out of my mouth. Every single detail that he did to hurt me. I was so consumed by my rage that I barely saw him through my tears. Gods, I could still taste the salty texture of my tears. After everything, I just collapsed into a pathetic heap on the bed. The room was deadly silent. I told him to get out. I said I didn't want to hear him say goodbye because after all those things he did that hurt me, I just couldn't bear to be away from him. I told him, I love him. I knew that many told him those three precious words. But mine was different. I didn't just love him because he's a Suzaku Star Warrior or that he's the emperor. I loved him because he IS Hotohori. I accepted his faults and weaknesses. I told him all that. Those things I had hidden in my heart for so long. I told him to get out and stop hurting me for once. I heard the door closed. Once again fresh tears welled up in my eyes. I laid down on the bed, my back facing the door. And I cried and cried.  
  
And then the most amazing thing happened. I heard him spoke my name.  
  
{"Hohki," Hotohori said.  
  
The Empress's eyes widen. The door was closed from the inside. Why do you keep on hurting me, Hotohori? She felt her tears coursing down her face.  
  
"Hohki,"  
  
This time, Hohki forced herself to turn the other direction. When her gaze fell upon Hotohori, she was surprised. The Emperor was standing naked at the side of her bed.  
  
"Hotohori, I--"  
  
"Shhhh," Hotohori hushed her. He offered his hand and made her stand up, which she did. She was drawn into this side the Emperor's never shown her. They were standing so close now. So close that she could smell his scent. A mix scent of the crisp China's air, the green fields, the incense of the palace. Hotohori lifted her face to meet his gaze. Through her tear-filled eyes, she could see the softness in his aura. A new expression she saw in his eyes. A revelation she thought he wouldn't be capable of to give him. Yes, there was love in his gaze.  
  
"Hotohori-sama....." she whispered.  
  
Hotohori bent down to kiss her. Oh, how sweet it was. He was gentle as a morning breeze.  
  
"Hohki, I've hurt you," he said, "I've hurt you in so many ways a man shouldn't do to a woman. I've hurt you and I don't know how to make amends for it,"  
  
"You don't need to, Hotohori-sama. I have forgiven you a long time ago. I just...I don't know what..."  
  
"Shhhhh, it's alright.I'm sorry Hohki." Hotohori bent down to give her another kiss. She could just drown in his kisses and words. But Hohki reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Don't do this to me, Hotohori. If in the end..if in the end...." she said quietly, her gaze dropping to her feet.  
  
Hotohori once again lifted her chin, and looked at her. With love and devotion. "Hohki, I love you...it took me a long time to realize it. I love you, Hohki..."  
  
"HOTOHORI-SAMA!!" Hohki embraced her one and only love. Tightening it so that he wouldn't disappear. She loosened her embraced and looked at Hotohori. And then, she felt her lips meeting his...she felt her clothes slowly being removed from her...and then she felt the cool evening breeze caressing her naked body. Hohki blushed liked a virgin bride and avoided meeting the emperor's eyes. Hotohori smiled and closed the gap between them. He kissed her and embraced her body. His nakedness pressing into hers. He could feel the fire consuming both of them.  
  
He carried him to their bed and laid her down ever so gently on it. She gave him a shy smile as he laid down beside her. He touched her face, her body. Every curve, hills and valleys were so exquisite. He couldn't believe he didn't acknowledged this treasure he had before.  
  
Hohki trembled at every slight meeting of her hand to her skin. It sent chills to her. He had never touched her like this before. His gaze was enough to give her goosebumps. What more was his touch? And when both of them reached the zenith, he spoke her name. It sounded like music to her ears. And when they laid their tired body, he held her close to him. She could hear his heartbeat and she now knew what did his heart say. Hohki closed her eyes, and was off to a peaceful slumber.}  
  
The next day, I was alone on our bed. He left when I was asleep but he left a note for me. It said, he loves me and he'll be back. But he never did came back. He died in the battle. And with his death, I also died inside.  
  
I recovered though, albeit it took me two years before I did. It was when I was able to see Hotohori-sama again. I missed him so much. And for the past 20 more years or so, there wasn't a day I didn't think of him.  
  
Well, I guess that's it. I'm out of this place. Time for me to move on to the next stage of my existence. Hotohori-sama, wait for me on the other side...  
  
//No, I'm afraid...you will not see Hotohori//  
  
I turn around at the direction of the voice. But all I see is a blinding red light.  
  
"What do you mean? You can't do this to me...YOU CANNOT MAKE ME SUFFER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!"  
  
"Why...why...after all that I've been through...why do you prevent me from seeing him...what did I do to deserve this...why...WHY!?!I've been a good mother...a good wife...I...I..." I couldn't continue. I breakdown in front of this thing. Funny, I didn't know, ghost shed tears.  
  
//Your fate has been decided...what has been done cannot be undone...Hohki, empress of Konan...go to your destiny...//  
  
I felt a warm feeling inside of me. A searing, burning feeling. Suddenly, a red light envelope my whole body. I felt afraid. Where is this light taking me? What will happen to me? Hotohori-sama, even in my last second on this world, I am not permitted to spend my eternity with you.  
  
"yamero...yamero..no, please...don't do this...not without seeing His Majesty again...no, Hotohori-sama...NOOOOO!"  
  
And then everything just turned black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Mt.Taikyoku...  
  
"Are you sure, that's your decision?" Nuriko asked Hotohori.  
  
"Hai...it's final,"  
  
"Man...I thought only Tamahome is a love freak," Tasuki said under hsi breath.  
  
"Just what exactly do you mean by that?" Hotohori said to his friend, his eyebrows twitching. Tasuki made a very wise choice of hiding behind Chichiri's back. "Nothing..."  
  
"It will be lonely without you here Hotohori-sama...but, I know it's for your own good," Chiriko said a little bit sadly.  
  
"We're behind you all the way, Hotohori," Mitsukake clasped Hotohori's shoulder and give him a squeeze as a sign of support.  
  
"Arigatou, Mitsukake..."  
  
A collective sniff could be heard all around as silence descended over the group. But before they got melodramatic, Chichiri broke the ice.  
  
"Ah, stop it all of you! I'm sure Hotohori-sama will come visit us, ne? It will be as if he never...never....left...us...WAAAAAHH!" Chichiri broken down and proceeded to cry his eyes off in one corner, much to the consternation of the star warriors.  
  
"Some comforter you are..." Tasuki muttered under his breath.  
  
"It's time."  
  
"AHHHHH, Wicked Witch!" Tasuki exclaimed as Taiitsukun appeared at his side. The witch promptly gave him a bash on the head.  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Hotohori it's time for you to leave. I bade you goodluck,"  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
"Now, go to your destiny Hotohori," Taiitsukun said as red light envelope Hotohori's body.  
  
"Minna...I'll never forget you," Hotohori said and within the blink of an eye, he disappeared.  
  
"We'll never forget you either..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in 21st century Japan...  
  
"That will be 1500 yen please,"  
  
"Here...Thank you,"  
  
"Thanks for coming!"  
  
A young woman of nineteen walked out of the grocery store carrying the goods she purchased. She was very pretty, her youth in full bloom. But if one would just take a look in her eyes, it was devoid of any light. It was as if something was taken out from her a long time ago.  
  
"Same old boring routine. I wish my life had more excitement," she grumbled along the way. After a few minutes of walking, she once again passed-by the old Chinese temple. The girl stopped in her tracks and stared at the structure in front of her. She always get a funny feeling whenever she was here. A sense of deja vu. Like she really belong a long time ago in ancient China. She couldn't explain it, but there's a sense of belonging and peace whenever she's here.  
  
"What am I thinking...that couldn't be possible. I should get some rest like what Ami said,"  
  
She then continued to walk on until she reached the intersection. After checking both side of the streets, the girl proceeded to cross the intersection. She didn't notice the speeding car running in her direction.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
Like a slow motion movie, the girl saw the oncoming car and she was frozen in her place. Suddenly, she felt that she was pushed to the other side of the stree and she hit the pavement with a soft thud.  
  
The driver just zoomed pass the scene he created, leaving two persons on their own in the deserted street.  
  
"Daijobu....daijobu?"  
  
A male voice was calling out to her. Slowly she opened her eyes and her gaze met the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She felt being immersed in those stares.  
  
"Anou, miss...are you alright?"  
  
She was snapped back to reality upon hearing that voice again.  
  
"Yes, I'm..well...I'm fine. Thanks for saving my life..." she said softly.  
  
"Uhm, don't mention it. Here, I think you dropped this," the guy said and gave her back her purse. "The store manager noticed it and told me to run after you,"  
  
"Oh, so you're working for the store. I see," she mused, "First, you save my life. Then, you returned my purse. How can I ever thank you?"  
  
At this, the guy turned six shades of red. "Anou...well...how can I say this..." he stammered.  
  
The girl couldn't help but giggled. The guy was adorably cute while he's squirming. "Yes...?"  
  
"Well, I've been noticing you for quite sometime in the store. And...I think you're very pretty...It wouldn't be bad if you'll give me your name...Well, that is if you don't mind!" he hurriedly added. He didn't want this girl to think that he was too fresh.  
  
She giggle again before answering, "No, I don't mind. My name is Hohki. What's yours?"  
  
"Mynameishotohori,"  
  
"Will you say it a little slower?"  
  
"My name is Hotohori, " he said. "Congratulations, Hotohori. You look like a complete fool!" he thought dejectedly.  
  
"Hotohori, that's a nice name. I'm glad I meet you," Hohki said and extended her hand. Hotohori shook the hand in front of him. Upon touching her hand, it was as if something opened up in their memories. Memories of former life and friends.  
  
Both of them stood rooted in their spot. Each never wanting to let go.  
  
"Funny...but, I think I've met you before," Hotohori said.  
  
"Yeah, me too..."  
  
"You know, this is something surreal," Hotohori scratched his head,"Uhm..Would you like to talk about it. I mean, will you come with me for lunch. That is, if you're not busy...Or maybe, we could talk about it some other time,"  
  
"No! I'm free now. But, shouldn't you get back to work,"  
  
"Well, this isn't the first time I played hooky. So...it's ok," Hotohori said, not averting his gaze from this beauty in front of her.  
  
Meanwhile, Hohki suddenly felt shy being together with this boy he barely knew. She looked at him and instantly, her heart melted at the pleading look in Hotohori's eyes.  
  
"Will you come with me for lunch? Please?"  
  
Hohki smiled. There was now light in her eyes.  
  
"I would love to,"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think? Review please! 


End file.
